Ketika Akashi Amnesia
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Apa jadinya jika tiba-tiba seorang Akashi yang sadis bin kejam itu terkena amelia eh amnesia? Apakah ia akan tetap kejam seperti biasanya? Dan bagaimana tindakan para member Kiseki no sedai lainnya dalam menanggapi hal yang langka ini? /last chapter update/
1. Chapter 1

Moshi-moshi minnachi ^^

Kali ini saya selaku istri Akachin yang paling kece (hoek) mempersembahkan FF nista nan gaje ini buat para fangirls Krobasu, terutama fangirlsnya suami saya. XD #pletak

Genrenya sih humor, tapi nggak tau deh lucu apa nggak. Tapi kayaknya sih garing. =/

Dan maaf kalau banyak typo, soalnya mata saya ini sangat suka melewatkan hal-hal yang negatif (?) walaupun FF ini udah saya cek lagi.

Happy reading~ ^^

**Disclaimer:**

**Kurobasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Ketika Askashi Amnesia © AkaKuro815**

**Rate: K+**

**Character : Akashi Seijuro**

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU dan Typo bertebaran menghiasi FF ini dengan indahnya seperti bintang di langit (?).**

**Don't like don't read.**

**RnR**

Siapa sih yan nggak kenal Akashi Seijuro? Salah satu dari jenius basket yang mendapat julukan "Kiseki No Sedai" dan merupakan kapten dari generasi populer tersebut (banyak lah, contohnya yang nggak hobi nonton anime #jdak).

Selain terkenal dengan kemampuan dapat membaca gerakan lawan di masa depan dan melihat kemampuan tersembunyi seseorang hanya dengan bertelanjang dada eh maaf khilaf, maksudnya bertelanjang mata ia pun terkenal dengan kemahirannya bermain lempar gunting (?). Tak ada seorang pun yang berani menentang maupun tidak tunduk akan perintah yang keluar dari bibirnya yang seksi itu (heh). Namun apa jadinya jika tiba-tiba seorang Akashi yang sadis bin kejam itu terkena amelia eh amnesia? Apakah ia akan tetap kejam seperti biasanya? Dan bagaimana tindakan para member Kiseki no sedai lainnya dalam menanggapi hal yang langka ini?

"AKASHI AWAAAAAASSS!" teriak budak-budaknya yang berwarna-warni.

Spontan si empunya nama pun memalingkang wajahnya ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan ...

JDAK!

Sebuah bola basket melayang bagai meteor yang akan jatuh ke bumi pun mendarat dengan mulus di wajah pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Alhasil ia pun tepar seketika di tempat.

"Kyaaaaaa! Akashi-kun!" teriak gadis berambut pink yang merupakan satu-satunya makhluk betina di tempat tersebut.

"Ne Midorimacchi, apakah dia mati?" tanya Kise sambil menunjuk jasad Akashi yang terkapar.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin seseorang dapat kehilangan nyawanya hanya karena sebuah lemparan bola." Ucap pemuda berambut hijau tersebut sambil menaikan kaca matanya.

"Tapi ini bukan lemparan bola biasa loh." ucap Kise sambil melemparkan pandangannya pada pria pendek berambut biru terang di sebelahnya.

"Sumimasen, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap pemuda berambut biru terang tersebut dengan tampang datarnya.

"Apakah aku boleh memberinya momogi agar Akachin sadar?" tanya pemuda tinggi berambut ungu yang sedari tadi tidak terlepas dengan snack berbentuk panjang tersebut.

"Mana bisa membangunkan orang pingsan dengan hal semacam itu!" protes Aomine.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kalian pindahkan tubuhAkashi-kun ke tempat yang lebih baik." Ucap si gadis berambut pink.

"Apakah ini cukup untuknya?" tanya Kuroko sambil membawa sebuah peti mati yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"MAKSUDNYA BUKAN ITU!" teriak Momoi.

"Lihat! Aku membawakan ini! Bagus kan?" ucap Kise dengan riangnya sambil menenteng sebuah batu nisan.

"HEY!" teriak Momoi. (lagi)

"Kami membuatkan ini!" Ucap Murasakibara dan Aomine kompak sambil memperlihakan sebuah karangan bunga dengan tulisan "Turut Bahagia".

"KENAPA KALIAN JUGA?!" lagi-lagi Momoi teriak.

"Menurut horoskop, minggu ini adalah minggu terbaik Sagitarius untuk beristirahat dengan tenang." Ucap Midorima lagi-lagi sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

Momoi pun tepok jidat. "Orz~ Kalian ini benar-benar ya."

Tanpa mereka sadari si pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi terkapar di lantai pun sadar. Ia pun mencoba bangkit dengan duduk terlebih dahulu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pening.

"Ah, Itte." Ucapnya.

Seketika keenam makhluk tak waras itu pun melemparkan pandangan mereka pada makhluk merah tersebut.

"Yokatta, akhirnya kau sadar juga Akashi-kun." Ucap Momoi sambil berwajah lega.

'Cih! Masih hidup ternyata!' batin kelima cowok warna-warni tersebut.

"Akashicchi daijoubu?" tanya Kise sok khawatir, padahal dalem hatinya dia berharap Akashi mati ya kalau pun nggak koma deh.

"Aka-chin mau?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menyodorkan momogi pada Akashi yang masih terdiam memandang ke arah mereka semua.

"Oi! Jangan diam saja dan menatap kami seperti itu!" protes Aomine yang kayaknya udah nggak sayang nyawa.

"Jangan-jangan akibat terkena lemparan bola tadi Akashi jadi gegar otak, atau mungkin jadi anak autis." Ucap Midorima yang membuat suasana hening seketika. Kemudian mata mereka pun tertuju pada satu arah, Kuroko.

"Sumimasem." Hanya kata itu lah yang terucap dari bibir pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut.

"Ano ..." Akashi pun mulai angkat bicara, seketika semua mata kini tertuju padanya. "Anatatachi, dare?" lanjutnya.

Eh?

Suasana pun hening.

Krik..

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

Loading...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" teriak semua bocah-bocah nista itu bersama-sama.

"Oi Akashicchi apa maksud ucapanmu? Kenapa kau berpura-pura seperti tidak mengenal kami seperti itu?" ucap Kise sambil menatap lebih dekat pada Akashi.

"Masa kau tidak ingat dengan kami Aka-chin." Ucap Murasakibara yang masih sibuk dengan acara santap momoginya.

"Hei apa jangan-jangan ia sangat marah dan berpura-pura tidak mengenal kita?" mendengar ucapan Midorima tersebut suasana pun kembali hening.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" teriak mereka lagi. (minus Midorima)

"Tetsu-kun aku takut!" ucap Momoi setengah berteriak sambil memeluk Kuroko. (mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan)

"Aku tidak ingin nyawaku berakhir di sini, aku masih ingin jadi model top dunia dan mengalahkan kepopuleran Ayu Tingting (?)." ucap Kise lebay.

"Oi Akashi jangan berlebihan seperti ini!" ucap Aomine setengah berteriak sambil mencengkram kerah baju Akashi.

Namun bukan death glare ala Akashi yang menyambutnya namun malah tatapan sayup ketakutan. Kini mata heterochromnya mulai berkaca-kaca menatap Aomine ngeri. "Kowai." Ucapnya dengan raut wajah anak TK yang diganggu sama om-om pedofilia (?).

Melihat hal tersebut pun Aomine buru-buru melepaskan cengkramannya dan mundur menjauhi Akashi dengan sigap. "A ... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap aomine yang kini raut wajahnya seperti habis melihat hantu. Semenakutkan itu kah wajah Akashi yang hampir menangis baginya?

"Jangan sakiti aku." Ucap Akashi dengan gerak-gerik ala anak kecil yang masih polos.

Suasana pun kembali hening.

"Ka ... KAWAII!" teriak keenam orang tersebut heboh. Si anak laki-laki berambut merah itu pun hanya bisa menatap bingung plus ngeri melihat makhluk-makhluk gaje tersebut dengan hebohnya terkagum-kagum dengan keimutannya.

TBC

Nah loh gimana kelanjutannya yah? XD

Apa yang bakalan dilakuin anak-anak kiseki no sedai pada Akashi yang berubah tingkah jadi anak-anak begitu?

Penasaran? (readers: nggaaaaaaak)

Makanya di ripiu dulu biar aku semangat ngelanjutinnya. Hehehe~ :3

Semakin banyak yang ripiu semakin aku cepet apdetnya. XD #pletak

eh tapi nggak janji ding. :p (bunuh dia!)


	2. Chapter 2

Holla minna~

Ketemu lagi dengan saya istrinya Akashi yang paling kece. \(^o^)/

Tapi saya yakin chapter ini lebih nggak lucu dari chapter kemarin dan dialog didominasi sama Ahomine yang lagaknya udah kayak kapten di sini. =.=" #bletak

Yosh! Dari pada saya kebanyakan bacot mending kita mulai yuk chapter ke-2 nya.

Happy reading~ ^^

**RnR**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kurobasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Ketika Askashi Amnesia © AkaKuro815**

**Rate: K+**

**Character : Akashi Seijuro**

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU dan Typo bertebaran menghiasi FF ini dengan indahnya seperti bintang di langit (?).**

**Don't like don't read.**

**RnR**

"Jangan sakiti aku." Ucap Akashi dengan gerak-gerik ala anak kecil yang masih polos.

Suasana pun kembali hening.

"Ka ... KAWAII!" teriak keenam orang tersebut heboh. Si anak laki-laki berambut merah itu pun hanya bisa menatap bingung plus ngeri melihat makhluk-makhluk gaje tersebut dengan hebohnya terkagum-kagum dengan keimutannya.

Seketika suasana kembali heboh dengan acara saling rebutan untuk memeluk Akashi versi unyu (?) tersebut, kecuali Midorima yang tsundere. Si objek pelukan para makhluk nista itu pun hanya bisa pasrah sambil memasang wajah polos minta diemut (?).

"Hei kalian hentikanlah, apa kalian berniat membunuh Akashi. Kalian tidak lihat ia mulai kehabisan oksigen." Ucap Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya. Padahal jauh di dasar hatinya ia pun ingin memeluk Akashi yang benar-benar menggemaskan saat ini.

"Eh?"

Kelima orang tersebut pun akhirnya tersadar dengan ucapan Midorima, kemudian pandangan mereka pun tertuju pada sosok Akashi yang udah megap-megap di dalam pelukan mereka kayak ikan koki nggak dikasih minum seminggu (?). Dengan serentak mereka pun segera melepaskan pelukan pada makhluk merah yang malang itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Akashi-kun jangan mati!" teriak Momoi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Akashi dengan dahsyatnya.

"Momocchi, jika seperti itu kau malah akan membunuh Akashicchi!" ucap Kise setengah berteriak dengan berlinang air mata.

"Oi kalian hentikan!" ucap Aomine sewot.

Sementara ketiga makhluk pink, kuning dan biru tua itu sibuk dengan tubuh malang Akashi, Kuroko, Murasakibara dan Midorima hanya bisa menonton sambil bersweatdrop ria. Namun Murasakibara tetap setia menikmati snack-snack tercintanya.

"Ano, Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Akashi-kun yang kondisinya seperti sekarang ini? Apa harus kita membawanya ke rumah sakit?" ucap Kuroko angkat bicara. Mendengar hal tersebut suasana pun kembali tenang dan keenam makhluk itu mulai menunjukkan wajah serius mereka.

"Benar apa katamu Tetsu, kita tidak boleh membiarkannya seperti ini," Ucap Aomine sambil memegang dagunya membuat ekspresi serius. "Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga membiarkannya seperti ini dulu untuk beberapa saat." Lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian nista di bibirnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padanya." Ucap Midorima.

Aomine kembali tersenyum penuh arti, "Apa kalian juga tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Akashi yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa seperti sekarang ini? Ingat! Kesempatan hanya datang sekali."

"Kau benar juga Aominecchi, dalam keadaan sekarang Akashicchi tidak akan bisa menyiksa kita jika kita berbuat yang macam-macam padanya." Ucap Kise yang kini ikut tersenyum nista bersama Aomine.

"Tapi apakah ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Momoi yang ragu-ragu dengan rencana nista teman-temannya tersebut.

Mursakibara hanya bisa diam mendengarkan sambil terus memakan snacknya.

"Ano," ucap Kuroko menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Ada apa Tetsu?" tanya Aomine diikuti semua pandangan ke arah Kuroko.

"Apa kalian melihat Akashi-kun? Dia sudah tidak ada di tempatnya." ucap Kuroko sambil menunjuk tempat dimana Akashi berada tadi.

Eh?

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

"Hei apa tidak ada yang sadar kalau dia pergi dari tempat ini?!" ucap Aomine setengah berteriak.

"Kalau kami sadar pasti sekarang kita tidak akan kehilangan dia Dai-chan!" ucap Momoi sewot.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat mencarinya jika tidak ingin sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi." Ucap Midorima dengan gayanya kalem seperti biasa.

Semuanya pun mengangguk setuju dan mulai berpencar mencari sosok Akashi yang tengah amnesia tersebut.

Setelah berkeliling sekolah akhirnya mereka kembali berkumpul dengan tangan kosong tak menemukan sosok bersurai merah tersebut.

"Apa kalian menemukannya?" tanya Aomine pada kelima orang lainnya yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Cih! Kenapa dia sangat senang menyusahkan orang lain meskipun disaat tak berdaya seperti itu." Geram Aomine.

"Akashi-kun hanya Amnesia bukan berarti dia tidak berdaya." Ucap Kuroko dengan tampang datarnya.

"Bukankah yang di sana itu Akachin, nyam~" ucap Murasakibara sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang bersurai merah yang tengah berjongkok.

"Kau benar, tidak salah lagi itu Akashicci." Ucap Kise.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukannya berjongkok ditempat seperti itu?" ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau ia sedang ..." (BLETAK!) ucapan Aomine pun terputus ketika sebuah kepalan tangan menghantam kepalanya. "OI!" protesnya pada orang yang telah memukul kepalanya tersebut.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu Dai-chan." Ucap Momoi yang telah memukul kepala Aomine serayamulai brjalan menghampiri Akashi dan diikuti oleh empat ekor anak cebong (?)lainnya . sedangkan Aomine hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Saat mereka masih berjalan dengan santainya untuk menuju tempat Akashi, tiba-tiba saja terlihat dari kejauhan anak laki-laki berambut merah tersebut berdiri dan mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya yang ternyata tengah memegang seekor anak kucing tak berdosa. Prasangka buruk pun mulai terlintas di dalam otak keenam orang tersebut.

"JANGAN BANTING ANAK KUCING TAK BERDOSA ITU AKASHI/AKASHI-KUN/AKACHIN/AKASHICCHI/!" teriak enam orang itu sambil berlari ke arah anak laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut dengan slow motion ala film-film india.

Si empunya nama pun kembali menurunkan tangannya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang tengah berlari ke arahnya tersebut.

BLETAK!

"Dasar kau ini, kau pikir apa salah kucing tak berdosa itu sampai-sampai kau berniat menyakitinya!" bentak Aomine sambil memukul kepala Akashi.

"Aominecchi kau terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Kise tak tega pada Akashi.

"Diam kau, apa kau tau apa yang akan di lakukan tadi iu benar-benar kejam bodoh!" bentak Aomine pada Kise. Alhasil Kise pun mewek.

"Hweeeeeee~ Kurokocchi~" rengek Kise sambil berlari ke dalam pelukan Kuroko.

Sedangkan Momoi, Murasakibara dan Midorima hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Go ... gomensai," kericuhan pun berhenti ketika suara bergetar tersebut terdengar. "Go ... men.. nasai," ternyata Akashi lah yang mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang hampir menangis. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak berniat menyakiti anak kucing tersebut, melainkan ia ingin menjauhkan anak kucing itu dari seekor kadal burik (?) yang tengah mengganggu si anak kucing.

Melihat hal tersebut Aomine pun jadi tak tega dan merasa agak bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan pada Akashi. "Cih! Sudahlah!" ucapnya sambil membuang wajahnya yang memerah dari hadapan Akashi.

'Manisnyaaaaa~' batin kelima orang lainnya dengan background moe moe flower.

**RnR**

~lapangan basket sekolah~

"Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Akashi-kun? Apa kita bawa ia ke rumah sakit sekarang?" tanya Momoi.

"Aku masih belum melakukan apapun padanya untuk melampiaskan balas dendamku padanya selama ini, jadi tunggu sampai aku melakukan sesuatu padanya." Ucap Aomine

"Aku juga mau!" kata Kise sambil mengangkat tanga kirinnya.

"Aish! Kalian ini." Ucap Midorima dengan ketsunderannya. Padahal dia sendiri sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk menistai kapten 'tercintanya' itu.

"Kurochin apa kau tidak memilik makanan lagi? Aku kehabisan cemilanku." Ucap Murasakibara sambil memandangi isi bungkusan snack keripik setan Mak Icih (?) yang telah kosong.

"Tidak." Ucap Kuroko singkat namun lembut (?).

"A ... ano, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Akashi yang tiba-tiba saja ikut nimbrung karena sedari tadi keberadaannya tidak digubris sama sekali.

"Ah tidak, ahahaha~" ucap mereka disertain tawa garing.

'Liat saja akan ku balas semua perbuatanmu selama ini padaku. Kekeke~' batin Aomine sambil tersenyum penuh arti dengan background bayangan iblis neraka yang memegang trisula.

'Akashicchi maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya tertindas.' Batin Kise.

'Akashi semoga dengan begini kau bisa jadi lebih baik.' Batin Midorima sembari memetulkan kacamatanya.

'...' batin Kuroko.

'Apakah tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa aku makan lagi.' Batin Murasakibara.

'Errr~ dasar mereka itu.' Batin Momoi sambil bersweatdrop ria.

"Kenapa wajah kalian terlihat menyeramkan." Ucap Akashi dengan tampang polosnya.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan menyakitimu kok." Ucap Aomine masih terus tersenyum nista.

"Iya Akashicchi, tenang saja. Ahaha~" ucap Kise.

'Ya Allah kenapa perasaan aku nggak enak, tolong aku ya Allah.' Batin Akashi yang tiba-tiba jadi anak sholeh.

**TBC**

Yak! Chapter 2 selesai dengan anehnya. =/

Gomen apdetnya lama yah, maklum orang sibuk. XD #bletak

Hadeh~ bener kan chapter ini nggak lucu sama sekali, garing kriuk kriuk gimana gitu. ah tapi yasudahlah ya, saya mah pasrah. #apapulaini

Makasih buat yang udah ripiu, follow dan favorit fic gaje ini. Maaf aku orangnya malesan buat balesin satu-satu. *bows* *ditimpuk*

Sepertinya FF nista nan gaje ini akan saya tamatkan di chapter 3, jadi ikuti terus sampe tamat ya. oh ya jangan lupa ripiunya, 1 ripiu sangat berharga bagi kami para author. *nitikin air mata sebijik*


	3. Chapter 3

''Holla~

Apa kabar readers sekalian? ^^

Gomen aku lama yah ngapdet ni FF nista. Maklum lah, akhir-akhir ini virus WB menyerang dan itu ngebuat saya males ngotak-nngatik MsWord. =.= *malah curhat*

Lagi-lagi di chapter ini di dominasi sama Ahomine, ntah kenapa otak saya jadi banyakin part dialog si ini. Yang jelas kayaknya author di guna-guna sama dia. Q_Q #bletak!

Yosh! Dari pada jadi ajang curhatan saya mending kita lanjut ni FF. Happy reading~ ^^

**RnR**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kurobasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Ketika Askashi Amnesia © AkaKuro815**

**Rate: K+**

**Character : Akashi Seijuro**

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU dan Typo bertebaran menghiasi FF ini dengan indahnya seperti bintang di langit (?).**

**Don't like don't read.**

**RnR**

"Kenapa wajah kalian terlihat menyeramkan." Ucap Akashi dengan tampang polosnya.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan menyakitimu kok." Ucap Aomine masih terus tersenyum nista.

"Iya Akashicchi, tenang saja. Ahaha~" ucap Kise.

'_Ya Allah kenapa perasaan aku nggak enak, tolong aku ya Allah.'_ Batin Akashi yang tiba-tiba jadi anak sholeh.

**RnR**

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Kuroko pada Momoi sambil memandangi teman-temannya yang mulai menjalankan rencana nista pada akashi.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, ini kesempatan jarang sih." Ucap Momoi santai.

"Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa seragam maid itu?" tanya Kuroko sambil menunjuk pada benda nista yang dipegang oleh Momoi tersebut.

Momoi pun tersenyum tipis, tidak! Dia itu menyeringai licik. "Tentu saja pasti kau mengerti apa yang akan kulakukan Tetsu-kun. Kekeke~" ucapnya sambil tertawa evil.

Kuroko sweatdrop. "Ano, Momoi-san kau terlihat menyeramkan." Kata Kuroko dengan poker facenya.

"Mari bertanding shogi denganku, yang kalah harus lari keliling lapangan sekolah dengan hanya mengenakan boxer." Tantang Midorima. _'Gue yakin pasti dalam keadaan akashi seperti ini gue yang menang. Lihat saja pembalasan atas kekalahanku selama ini!' _batin Midorima menggebu-gebu.

"_Ano, sumimasen_, aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkanmu. Aku tidak bisa bermain shogi." Ucap akashi ragu.

"Sudah lah, percayalah pada dirimu, jika yakin pasti kau bisa." Nasihat Midorima sok tua, padahal dibalik kata-katanya tersebut mengandung arti lain.

"Ne, _wakatta_. Akan aku coba."

"Ne Kurokocchi, apa Menurutmu kali ini Midorimacchi akan menang melawan akashicchi?" tanya Kise pada Kuroko.

"Ntahlah, aku tidak bisa memasikannya." Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Aku yakin akacchin yang akan menang. Krauk!" celetuk Murasakibara yang kini sibuk memakan keripik bayem oleh-oleh khas kota Bandung (?).

Akhirnya pertandingan shogi tingkat tinggi pun terjadi dengan sengit dan diakhiri dengan kekalahan Midorima.

"Benarkan apa kataku. Krauk!" ucap Murasakibara masih sibuk ngemil.

"_Sumimasen_, sesuai perjanjian kau harus lari keliling lapangan sekolah hanya dengan menggunakan boxer saja _Magane-san_." Ucap Akashi pada Midorima. Alasana ia memanggil Midorima dengan sebutan _Magane-san_ adalah karena dia tidak tahu atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingat dengan nama Midorima, berhubung Midorima bermata empat jadilah Akashi memanggilnya _Magane-san_.

"Cih! Pasti elo curang kan?! Ngaku deh! Tadi kan elo bilangnya nggak bisa main shogi padahal elo jago! Berarti elo nipu gue!" sangkal Midorima yang nggak terima dikalahkan Akashi untuk kesekian kalinya dan ia pun tidak ingin memenuhi perjanjian konyol yang bisa mengahancurkan masa SMPnya yang indah hanya gara-gara insiden lari-lari keliling lapangan sekolah pake boxer doang kayak orang gila, APA KATA EMAK BAPAK GUE?! Pikirnya.

"_Demo ..." _

"Nggak ada kata tapi-tapian, perjanjian batal, titik!" potong Midorima sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Akashi yang dalam mode tak bisa melawan pun hanya bisa nurut-nurut saja walau pun dalam hatinya sangat tidak terima.

"Buahaha~ kau beruntung Midorima, kalau Akashi dalam keadaan normal pasti saat ini kau sudah mulai berlari keliling lapangan hanya dengan mengenakan boxer. Pfffftt~" Ucap Aomine sambil menahan tawanya.

"_URUSAI!_" ucap Midorima sewot.

'_Aku sudah yakin akhirnya akan seperti ini.'_ Batin Momoi tidak heran lagi.

**RnR**

"Hey Akashi, cepat ambilkan sepatuku di loker ruang ganti!" perintah Aomine dengan tampang premannya.

"Ano, _sumimasen~_ Akashi itu siapa? Lalu, apa kau bermaksud menyuruhku?" tanya Akashi dengan sangat hati-hati, takut kalau Aomine tiba-tiba menerkamnya.

"He? Kau itu Akashi, dan kau itu budak kami semua!" Ucap Aomine gak nyante sambil noyor (?) jidat malang Akashi.

"_Sumimasen_, aku tidak tahu. Bahkan dalam pikiranku sepertinya aku bukan budak kalian, atau mungkin malah sebaliknya." Ucap akashi dengan tampang menyelidiki.

'_Cih! Biarpun hilang ingatan dia masih saja sulit untuk diperintah!'_ batin Aomine sewot.

"Jadi kau berani melawanku? Hah!" bentak Aomine. Nyali Akashi pun ciut.

Mata heterochomnya yang indah itu kini mulai berkaca-kaca menatap Aomine, takut-takut kalau ia akan disakiti oleh makhluk remang dihadapannya tersebut.

"_Go ..._ _gomenasai~_" ucap Akashi seraya berlari keluar lapangan basket untuk memenuhi perintah Aomine yang sadis itu. Sekilas terlihat beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Akashi. ._.

"Hei Minechin, kau terlalu kasar pada kan Akachinnya." Protes Murasakibara yang notabennya budak paling setianya Akashi.

Mendengar ucapan Muraskibara tersebut Aomine hanya bisa membuang muka sambil mendengus kecil seolah berkata _'Masa bodo sama ucapan lo Astuti (?)!'_

"Aih~ Muracchi perhatian banget ya sama Akashicchi, jadi iri deh." Ucap Kise dengan tampang alaynya.

"Karena Akachin kapten kita." tanggap Murasakibara santai sambil terus menikmati singkong rebusnya (?).

"Masa sih? Pasti Muracchi menaruh rasa pada Akashicchi." Lanjut Kise dengan hebohnya.

PLOK!

"Kau berisik sekali Kise." Sang wakil kapten yang sesungguhnya pun angkat bicara sambil memukul kepala Kise dangan majalah b*kep milik Ahomine. Tidak lupa pula sebelah tangannya yang lain sibuk membenarkan posisi sang kacamata.

"Midorimacchi _hidoi_!" ucap Kise dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Namun si makhluk hijau tersebut tak memperdulikannya dengan membuang muka.

"WOI! ELU APAIN TUH BARANG BERHARGA GUE! BALIKIN!" teriak Ahomine gak nyante.

"Majalah nggak guna gini aja dibilang berharga, tuh makan barang nista lo nyong!" kata Midorima yang OOC sangat sambil ngelempar majalah tersebut tepat ke wajah Aomine.

PLAK!

"KAMPRET!" Aomine misuh-misuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian Akashi pun datang dengan membawa sebuah benda ditangannya.

"Cuma di suruh gitu doang lama banget sih!" omel Aomine pada Akashi.

"_Sumimasen_, sangat sulit untuk menemukan benda yang _senpai _minta." ucap Akashi yang berasa Aomine lebih TUA darinya.

"Apa barusan kau bilang? _Senpai_? Kita seumuran nyong!" teriak Aomine tapat di hadapan wajah Akashi yang udah pucet. "Orz~ udah sini mana sepatunya!"

"Gomenasai, ini." Akashi pun memberikan sebuah 'batu' pada Aomine.

"SEPATU WOY! BUKAN BATU!" teriak Aomine hilang kesabaran.

"Hiks~ _sumimasen_ hiks~" Akashi pun mewek.

BLETAK!

"OI! Siapa yang nimpuk gue?!" lagi-lagi teriak Aomine esmosi. -_-

"Kau kejam Aomine-kun! Aku tidak menyangka kau jahat pada anak tak berdosa seperti Akashi-kun ini. Kau jahat Aomine-kun! Aku benci padamu!" ucap Kuroko dengan dramatis sambil kemudian berlari ke luar gedung olahraga sambil berlinang air mata. (_what?!_)

Aomine pun panik, "Tunggu Tetsu! Kau salah paham!" ucapnya seraya mengejar Kuroko seperti adegan dimana Edward mengejar Bella yang dibawa kabur tukang somay depan komplek (?).

Makhluk pink, kuning, hijau dan ungu pun bersweatdrop ria melihat kejadian nista yang mungkin saja bisa menyaingi rating tutur tinular versi 2011 yang dibintangi Takao sang pengendara elang. Sedangkan Akashi masih sibuk mewek gara-gara di bentak-bentak oleh makhluk hitam nan tinggi, sebut saja genderuwo. *dilempar ke ring basket sama Ahomine*

"Ne Akashi-kun." Panggil Momoi dengan lembut.

Akashi yang masih terisak pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Momoi dengan tampang menggemaskan seperti berkata "_Mama aku takut._". /jdak

"_Naze desuka?_" tanya Akashi yang masih terisak.

"Ayo ikut aku!" ucap Momoi tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Akashi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Momoi pun kembali bersama akashi yang mengekor dibelakangnya dengan gaya malu-malu.

"_A ... ano_, kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian seperti ini?" tanya Akashi yang kini telah mengenakan sebuah kostum maid lengkap dengan nekomimi di kepalanya. Wajahnya yang memerah, gayanya yang terlihat malu-malu polos (?) dan nada yang moe (?) membuat para _kisei no sedai_ lainnya nosebleed parah. (kecuali Kuroko sama Aomine yang masih main kejar-kejaran ala drama romantis gitu, bahkan mereka udah lari antara bukit Sofa dan Marwah (?))

'_Anjrit! Akashi moe banget!'_ batin Midorima yang di luar masih sok _stay cool _padahal hatinya mah udah _doki doki suru_.

'_Akachin kau terlihat manis, aku jadi ingin memakanmu._' Batin Murasakibara yang nggak jauh-jauh dari kata 'makan'.

'_Kamera mana kamera?!'_ batin Kise yang nggak nahan pengen mengabadikan sosok moe Akashi.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun." Ucap Momoi sambil tersenyum puas melihat kaptennya terlihat begitu imut. _'Nggak salah kalau gue punya ide kayak gini, akashi-kun manis banget. Ekekeke~'_

Serempak mereka pun segera mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing dan berpuas-puas ria memotret Akashi mode nekomimi maid yang mungkin hanya bisa mereka lihat sekali dalam seumur hidup.

"Tunggu, aku ingin melihat Akashicchi mengenakan kostum yang lain!" ucap Kise heboh ala fangirls-fangirlsnya BB Korea.

"Tenang saja aku masih punya banyak stok kostum yang moe moe hasil rampasan dari klub drama." Ucap Momoi sambil ber-_wink _ria ke arah Kise_._

"_Sumimasen~_" ucapan Akashi yang sepertinya ingin menolak itu pun mereka abaikan. Dengan wajah sumringah Spongebob (Kise) dan Patrick (Momoi)mulai menjalankan aksi nista mereka.

Setelah puas membuat Akashi memakai pakaian yang tidak seharusnya dikenakan oleh laki-laki dan puas mengambil gambar nista tersebut mereka berempat pun tersenyum nista sambil memandangi layar ponsel masing-masing. Tak ada yang memperdulikan keadaan Akashi yang udah _shock_ berat gara-gara dia ngerasa hidupnya sebagai laki-laki telah hancur.

Saking frustasinya Akashi berusaha untuk mencari benda yang bisa membuatnya mengakhiri hidupnya dan saat itu juga ia melihat sebuah gunting cantik berwarna merah yang tengah asik menunggu dipegang kembali oleh tuan tercintanya. Tanpa berpikir lagi Akashi pun menghampiri gunting tersebut dan mengambilnya.

CTAR! (?)

Saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tubuh seksi (?) sang gunting tiba-tiba saja Akashi merasakan kepalanya sangat pening. Memori-memorinya yang sempat liburan ke Indonesia (?) akhirnya kembali. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sadar apa yang sedang ia kenakan saat ini, pakaian yang sangat menjijikan pikirnya. Seringaian khas miliknya pun kembali terukir di bibirnya.

"Akashicchi kenapa kau terdiam di situ? Kemarilah, kami sudah selesai kok." Ucap Kise dengan riangnya tidak tahu bahaya apa yang sedang menunggunya bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Akashi tetap diam dalam posisinya, "Ryouta," ucapnya.

"Eh?" Kise menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. '_Apa? Barusan dia memanggilku apa?'_

"Shintarou, Atsushi, Satsuki ... kalian ..." Akashi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aura mengintimidasi miliknya pun mulai menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Membuat siapa pun yang merasakannya bergidik ngeri.

GLEK!

Ke empat orang yang namanya di sebutkan oleh Akashi itu pun hanya bisa menelan ludah, sedangkan keringat telah membanjiri wajah mereka. _'Mampus! Jangan bilang dia sudah kembali ke dirinya yang asli.' _Batin keempat makhluk warna-warni tersebut panik.

Akashi pun berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menyeringai kecil dengan tangan kanan yang sibuk memainkan gunting kesayangannya. Alhasil ketiga orang tersebut hanya bisa mematung di tempat tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Ketiga? Bukankah mereka berempat? Itu karena Momoi yang udah berhasil ngacir duluan meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang malang nasibnya.

"Kalian akan membayar semua ini padaku." Ucap akashi sambil memasang tampang horor sehoror-horornya nenek-nenek yang pake bikini (?) saat di pantai.

"A ... a ... am ... pun KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka bertiga yang entah tengah diapakan oleh Akashi.

Setelah puas membalaskan perbuatan nista teman-temannya –tidak- tapi budak-budaknya Akashi pun mengambil atau lebih tepatnya merampas ketiga ponsel milik Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara untuk menghapus file foto nista yang mereka ambil.

"Tetsu kau sudah mengerti kan, jangan marah lagi ya." ucap Aomine yang datang bersama Kuroko sehabis main kejar-kejaran gaje di luar sana.

"Asal kau berjanji tidak akan kasar lagi, kau terlihat menakutkan Aomine-kun. Jika hal tersebut terulang aku tidak mau menjadi bayanganmu lagi." Ancam Kuroko.

"Jangan begitulah Tetsu."

Asik dengan obrolan sendiri mereka sampai tidak sadar ada sepasang mata heterochrome telah menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Diaki, Tetsuya dari mana saja kalian? Apa kalian membolos latihan lagi?" tanya anak laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut pada kedua orang yang baru saja memasuki area 'berbahaya'.

"Pftttt~ apa-apaan yang kau kenakan itu cebol." Ucap Aomine sembari menahan tawanya melihat penampilan Akashi saat ini tanpa tau itu merupakan kesalahan yang sangat fatal untuknya. Karena Aomine pikir Akashi masih dalam keadaan amnesia.

"Aomine-kun sadarkah kau aura yang mengintimidasi ini?" bisik Kuroko pada Aomine yang kini tengah tertawa, "Dan bukankah barusan Akashi-kun memanggil kita denga nama depan kita masing-masing?" lanjut Kuroko yang kini dapat membungkam mulut Aomine.

"_Masaka?!"_

"Um!" Kuroko mengangguk dengan tampang datar. Sedangkan Aomine yang seluruh tubuhnya berwarna gosong kini menjadi putih seputih salju.

'_Mampus! Mati gue!'_batin Aomine.

"Daiki~" panggil Akashi dengan menekankan suaranya. Seringaian khas miliknya pun kembali terukir diibirnya. Dengan tampang _psyco_ akashi mulai berjalan mendekati makhluk remang yang satu ini.

"Oi Tetsu bagaimana ini?" tanya Aomine pelan pada Kuroko. sedangkan tubuhnya masih dalam posisi yang sama karena takut untuk bergerak. Namun si empunya nama yang ia panggil tersebut tak bergeming sedikit pun. "Oi Tetsu!" Panggilnya lagi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi sebelah kirinya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tahu bahwa orang yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat sejatinya sampai mati itu sudah tidak ada bersamanya melainkan sudah menyelamatkan diri sendiri.

'_Kampret lo Tetsu!' _Batin Aomine sewot.

"Gomenasai Aomine-kun, aku harap kau bisa selamat." Itu lah isi secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan Kuroko sebelum kabur.

"Aha ... haha ... Yo! Akashi elo ganteng banget deh pake baju itu." Ucap Aomine mencoba mendinginkan suasana.

Namun menurut Akashi ucapan Aomine barusan itu seperti mengatakan _'Elo cocok kalau jadi banci'_

Alhasil akashi pun menpercepat langkahnya dengan berlari ke arah Aomine.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!"

**THE END**

Horeeeeee!

Akhirnya tamat juga ni fanfic nista. \(^o^)/

Buat yang udah ngedukung saya buat nyelesain FF ini makasih banget yah, terutama readers yang tercinta. :* (cipok) /ngek

Maaf cuma bisa ngasih 3 chapter, maklum WB sering menyerang otak author gaje ini. Kalau kebanyakan chapter takut-takut FF ini malah nggak selesai. .

Maaf (lagi) kalau typo di chapter terakhir ini malah bertambah, soalnya pas saya lagi edit udah ¾ jalan eh kucing kampret (?) peliharaan saya nyelonong gitu aja diatas keyboard lappie, alhasil nggak tau kepencet tombol apaan eh kembali lagi ke awal. Karena males n kesel langsung aku save aja tanpa diliat lagi. TTuTT #alasan!

Makasih banyak buat bebeldragneel, Izayoi Tsukishiro, Aichiruchan Fullbuster Ylover, R2, Guest, el Cierto, fmutia0628, LelouchZero18, Al-Mcs Lazy, noburanger, akai chibi seme, 14th Musician, kay kei key sky , Akita Kazuto, dan seluruh readers dan silent readers yang membaca FF nista ini.

Yosh! Sampai jumpa lagi dengan istri akashi yang kece ini di FF lainnya~ (^o^)/

Jangan lupa ripiunya ya, hehe~ :3


End file.
